Moves
A Pokémon can use up to four different moves in order to battle opponents in the Battle Tower. These moves can either do damage to the opponent, improve the Pokémon's stats, or alter the flow of combat. Although borrowing heavily from the Pokémon video games, their mechanics have been simplified for use on GPX+ Move Properties All moves under GPX+ have three common attributes: Typing, Class, and Grade (the latter two were invented for this wiki for ease of explanation). Typing As in the first four generations of Pokémon games, moves can have one of eighteen types: the seventeen elemental types, such as Water and Rock, and the ???-type (previously used for Curse, depreciated in Generation V). Damage-dealing moves are all assigned an elemental type, while non-damaging moves are classified as ???-type. GPX+ has a total of four attacks per elemental type. Pokémon will do more damage using a move that shares its elemental type(s), similar to the Same Type Attack Bonus (STAB) awarded in the video games. Class Damage-dealing moves can be sorted into two classes, physical or special attacks, using the respective Pokémon stat to perform damage calculation. As there are four attacks per elemental type, there are two physical attacks and two special attacks per type. A third class, the non-damage dealing or status class, can improve a Pokémon's statistics, alter the properties of certain attacks, or force the opponent to switch Pokémon. Consequently, all status class moves are of the ???-type. Grade Unique to GPX+, all moves are classified into one of two grades: Strong or Weak. Each elemental type can have two Strong attacks and two Weak attacks, one each classified as a physical or special attack; thus any element has a Physical Strong, Physical Weak, Special Strong, or Special Weak attack. Status attacks can also be Weak or Strong. Strong attacking moves have a greater move power than Weak moves (90 vs 50), while Strong status moves are considered to have a greater overall impact on the battle; as a draw-back, however, any Strong move uses one of 3 Power Points (PP) that cannot be replenished during battle. Pokémon Movesets Newly-hatched Pokémon begin with four default moves that match its elemental type. A single-typed Pokémon will have access to all four moves of its type, while dual-typed Pokémon can use the two Weak attacks for its two types; it cannot access any of the Strong-grade moves of either of its types. A Pokémon's moveset can be modified by selecting the "Attacks and hold items" option from its drop-down menu. This provides the user the opportunity to swap out one of its moves for one of the Status-class moves. Users can also elect to have the Pokémon hold one of the elemental gems, which grants the Pokémon access to Weak-grade attacks of the type corresponding to the gem. Moveset limitations Pokémon must have at least one attack-class, Weak-grade move in their moveset to make sure it can do some damage every turn (an all-Strong grade moveset would make it unable to attack after three moves, for example). Additionally, a Pokémon cannot equip a gem if it's attacks could do super-effective damage to the Pokémon. List of Moves The following table showcases the different moves found on GPX+. Note that damage-dealing moves do not have any additional effects, such as an elevated Critical Hit rate or the ability to deal a Status ailment (which do not exist in the Battle Tower anyways). The powers of the attacks tend to correlate with their values in the video games. Category:Site Mechanics Category:Battle Tower